1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the care of newborns, in general, and to an advanced form of baby swaddle care, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known and understood, “swaddling” is used to describe the art of snugly wrapping one's baby in a blanket for warmth and security. It can keep them from being disturbed by their own startle reflex, and it may even help them stay warm and toasty for the first few days of life until their internal thermostat kicks in. Most importantly, it can help to calm the baby to begin with.
Acknowledging that “swaddling” helps fussy babies sleep, assists in preventing facial scratches, makes breast feeding easier and enhances comfort for the newborn, the “swaddling” procedure generally includes the following:
a. Laying a blanket on a flat surface and folding down the top-right corner about 6 inches;
b. Placing the baby on its back with its head on the fold;
c. Pulling the corner near the baby's left hand across its body, tucking the leading edge under its back on the right side under the arm;
d. Pulling the bottom corner up under the baby's chin; and
e. Bringing the loose corner over the baby's right arm, tucking it under the back on its left side.
Because the first few weeks in the wide-open world can be unsettling for the newborn (who's recently emerged from the closeness of the womb), swaddling the baby in a blanket can help it feel secure as it adjusts to its new environment.
However, it is widely accepted that “swaddling” is only effective for the first few weeks after birth. Specifically, typically after one month, “swaddling” (which inhibits movement) can restrict the baby's motor development. Holding a baby then in a sling-type carrier is another way to help the newborn feel safe and secure. Such “over-the-shoulder” baby holders provide contact pressure, motion, pleasure, warmth, security and sound similar to the womb that the newborn's nervous system requires. Because a baby is born in a state of physiological flexion—literally curled in a ball and not at all comfortable if straightened out—, those sling carriers available in the art tend to hold the baby in this flexed position, and stimulates the baby's ability to pull out of this little ball into extension. As the muscle tone in the neck and back is greatly enhanced in babies who are worn this way, the very act of carrying the infant helps the baby to pull out of the flexion position it is held comfortably in.
While “swaddling” the baby, and carrying it in a sling are effective, they lack the most critical ingredient of all—that of letting the baby know that it is in the hands of a person who nourishes it both physically and emotionally. That is, the baby who cannot feel, or see or hear its caregiver has been determined to possess more stress hormones circulating through its central nervous system, causing the baby to cry. Such stress has been found to irritate the immature digestive system causing the baby to spit-up, and increases diaper rash. Touching the baby has been noted to produce a positive effect on its digestive system.
But, almost equally as important is the fact that the “swaddling” and sling-carrying restrict the ability of the parent to interact with the new baby to begin with. The baby holder of the present invention will be seen to satisfy that need of the newborn, and from the time it weighs 7-8 pounds until the baby reaches some 25 pounds or more.